The Army of Meridia
|dlc = Base }} The Army of Meridia is a quest available in . The Vestige need to rebuild Meridia's army to have a chance of confronting Molag Bal and stopping the Planemeld. The mysterious Groundskeeper suggests them to rescue as many people as they can and send them to the Hollow City. Quick Walkthrough #Complete the quests "Light from the Darkness" and "Breaking the Shackle." #Talk to the Groundskeeper in the Hollow City. #Talk to King Laloriaran Dynar before the war council. #Talk to King Dynar after the war council. Walkthrough Talk to the Groundskeeper near the Cathedral in the Hollow City. She asks the Vestige to seek out the Mage and the King. While looking for them, they are able to send other NPCs to the Hollow City. She recommends starting with the Ayleid King in the west. If you want to free King Dynar you will need one of the Lights of Meridia. The Last Ayleid King The Groundskeeper says the Ayleid King is west, beyond the Moonless Walk, in a tower of darkness. In order to unlock the tower, you need one of the Lights of Meridia, which can be obtained from the Moonless Walk quest chain. You need to complete Into the Woods at the Moonless Walk. The quest where you free the Ayleid King from the Lightless Oubliette is called Light from the Darkness. After you complete the quest, talk to King Laloriaran Dynar, the last Ayleid King. He suggests using the Fighters Guild soldiers as the main force against Molag Bal. He thinks he should command of the Fighters Guild since there is no leader at the present time. You the Vestige needs to talk to the Fighters Guild. Once inside, they will be arguing. Wait for them to stop, then talk to Darien Gautier. King Laloriaran Dynar enters and convinces the guild members to let him lead. Vanus Galerion The Groundskeeper says Vanus is somewhere in the Black Garrison, but she does not know his exact location. Vanus Unleashed at the Black Forge needs to be completed. Then help him destroy the huge Dark Anchor known as The Great Shackle in the quest "Breaking the Shackle." After you complete the quest, talk to Vanus Galerion. He wants to consult with the members of the Mages Guild about the planar vortex. He sends the Vestige in first to introduce him. Then talk to Nalia. Go back into the main room after you finish talking to Nalia. She will run out after the Vestige to greet Vanus Galerion. He says he knows how to destroy the planar vortex and end the Planemeld. However, he needs to confer with the Fighters Guild — a council of war. The Council of War Talk to the groundskeeper. She says you should meet her in front of the cathedral when you are ready to launch the attack on the Chasm. King Dynar and Vanus are inside the cathedral, preparing for the attack. Talk to the Ayleid King Dynar. He says a battle against Molag Bal is inevitable and the Chasm needs to be crossed to deal with the planar vortex and stop the Planemeld. He addresses both the Mages Guild and the Fighters Guild. The King wants the Vestige to lead the assault across the Chasm. Reward *91–377 Category:Online: Coldharbour Quests